Dragon Delirium
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Quand la folie de la perte se ranime brutalement lors d'une bataille trop éprouvante. DateSana.


_Disclaimer : _Je peux bien courir tant que je veux en hurlant '_Oyakata-samaaaa_'_ .. _Sengoku Basara ne m'appartiendra toujours pas.

_Pairing :_ DateSana , MasaYuki ou peu importe. Ça reste une histoire de Dragon et de Tigre , _you see_ ?

_Musique : _Plus 44 - Lycanthrope

_Note : _Bonsoir. Ça fait un sacré bail je pense bien. Et me revoilà sur un nouveau fandom , encore assez isolé du côté de la langue de Molière apparemment. Je crois que j'ai un faible pour les samouraïs , d'ailleurs. Bref , c'est ma première fan-fiction de Sengoku Basara et elle est assez étrange , je n'ai pas peur de le dire. Elle est principalement centrée sur Date Masamune , est-il utile de dire que cela est parce qu'il est mon personnage préféré , ou bien que son histoire historique et inspirée me fascine et me donne de la magie dans les doigts , ou encore parce que je suis raide dingue amoureuse de la rauque voix de Kazuya Nakai _.. _Moi-même je ne le sais pas. Cette fiction est assez différente de ce que j'avais écris jusqu'alors. J'espère que cela plaira aux intéressés. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>L'éclat étrange se refléta dans l'unique œil métallique qu'il venait furtivement d'ouvrir. Depuis combien de temps était-il donc là ?<p>

_Alive silence._

Date Masamune était un homme qui avait connu la sensation de perte à de singulières reprises. Tout son être en clamait le manque et les stigmates en résultant était aussi larges que la volonté dont il usait presque furieusement pour arriver à vivre avec elles. Tout hommes avait ses blessures. Tout homme était né pour vivre avec elles. Car c''était simplement comme cela que tournait le monde dans lequel il évoluait. Dans son univers à lui de jeune guerrier samouraï âgé d'à peine dix-neuf ans.

Il avait du grandir vite. Trop vite sans aucuns doutes , même pour un enfant de cette époque. Trop de sang avait accompagné sa croissance , que ce soit celui d'autres ou bien le sien. Il pouvait d'ailleurs même encore ressentir les parois de son crânes vibrés sous les coups des hurlements qui avaient déchiré son être lors de la perte de son œil droit. La douleur si intense qu'il avait fini par s'évanouir sous le choc. Pour se réveiller sept jours plus tard , auprès d'un Kojuro le soignant silencieusement. La vérole n'était pas un tendre petit animal et l'avait poursuivit dans les méandres de ses cauchemars pendant presque toute la moitié de son adolescence.

Il avait été habitué à ressentir la douleur depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Que ce soit physiquement ou bien plus psychologiquement. Et celle , mentale , qui se produisit après cela fut véritablement infernale. Comme si cet œil recelait tout son avenir , tout son karma. Sa propre mère le dénigra complètement , le laissant enfermé plusieurs mois dans une salle sombre et puant la mort. Privilégiant son plus jeune frère , dont il ne gardait que peu de souvenir. Il se souvenait encore des mots rudes proférés à son égard derrière la porte close , par cette bouche pincée et colorée d'un rouge sanguinolent. Il avait cru devenir fou , et sans les visites de son serviteur , il le serait certainement devenu.

Et puis il tua enfin. Pour la première fois. Il ne se rappelait que de sa main tenant fermement le katana. Sans faiblir. Sans ciller. Son instinct de survie avait été le plus fort. Et avait finalement tué son cadet. Il ne se souvenait pas des détails , que son esprit avait durement emmuré dans un labyrinthe des plus obscurs , afin de le préserver le plus possible de la folie qui le guettait. Pour qu'il ne périsse pas sous les horreurs répétées. Et dire qu'enfant , il avait tellement cru qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble , comme frère dans cette vie .. Mais la branche des Date , corrompue jusqu'à la moelle , ne lui avait guère laissé de choix.

Il avait ainsi fait un fameux pied de nez au destin. Il en riait volontiers tout bas. Il en frémissait la nuit. Masamune avait le prestige d'un dragon impérissable , mais il n'était pas sans craintes devant le dragon lui-même. Celui qui le fixait du fin fond de la cavité vide de son orbite droit. Il était son meilleur ennemi , et sa seule chance de survivre à cela était d'équilibrer les choses. En devenant par lui-même le Dragon Borgne.

Les fourreaux de ses six griffes crépitaient sur ses flancs lors de ses premières batailles. Invitation sourde au combat. Demande secrète de sang. Masamune avait conquit Oshu il y avait déjà un temps , mais il se souvenait encore du carnage qui y avait eu lieu. C'était l'une des premières batailles où il avait été blessé sérieusement. La seule fois où Kojuro , de dépit , avait voulu se faire seppuku. Afin surtout de montrer une nouvelle fois à Masamune ce qu'était la sensation de perte. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas comprit la première fois. Il se jura alors qu'il ne perdrait plus jamais aucuns de ses hommes lors d'une bataille. Et il avait tenu promesse jusque là. _Jusque il y avait peu_.

Le tourbillon des pensées s'arrêta net , alors qu'il prenait conscience des gémissements lourds qui crépitaient dans sa gorge. La douleur , infâme et diffuse dans son torse. Il avait été sévèrement touché. Et la souffrance était éreintante. Elle lui rongeait le cerveau , le plongeant dans des abîmes ladres qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu de toute sa vie. Et qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais voulu voir.

Les dernières actions dont il se souvenait lors de cette bataille remontèrent en lui avec une violence qui le fit suffoquer. Ses réminiscences avaient encore le gout de l'hémoglobine et de la poussière des champ de bataille. Il se revoyait distinctement , tournoyant entre des cadavres vivants , blessant , _tuant_. Son corps souple bougeant tout seul , laissant le Dragon Borgne s'emparer de lui. Devenant une bête , le prédateur majeur de ce combat , tandit que la folie le frappait de plein fouet. _Painful insanity_. Et il avait alors faillit _tout_ perdre. Ses hommes. Sa vie. Et puis ..

Un bruissement léger l'arracha alors à ses chimères. Masamune tourna lentement la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

La silhouette si bien connue , imaginée et rêvée d'un jeune homme en habits écarlates. Sanada Yukimura , ou le plus beau de ses fantasmes désillusionnés. Il le vit frémir légèrement devant lui. Son état extérieur devait être pire qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Bizarrement , il ne le rêvait pas en habit de guerre , comme il l'avait vu plus tôt sur le champ de bataille. Un yutaka vermeille masquait son corps ferme et il avait laissé pendre ses long cheveux châtain roux. Son visage jeune et franc portait un masque d'inquiétude qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il délirait complètement.

Yukimura regardait fixement l'œil hagard du Dragon Borgne. Son corps bandé tremblant et luisant d'une sueur acariâtre. L'esprit désespérément proche , bien qu'encore retenu prisonnier d'une horreur que lui seul connaissait. C'était la première fois que Yukimura voyait son plus cher rival aussi faible. Et il ne pu nommer ce qui lui harponna le souffle sur le moment , si ce n'était qu'il détesta cela. Il se souvenait de son corps s'écroulant au milieu des innombrables autres qu'il avait à lui tout seul annihiler. Il se souvenait d'avoir couru jusqu'à lui pour le voir délirer , à genoux , coupant des charognes sanguinolentes. C'était la chose la plus pathétique qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Et il ressentait énormément de honte et de chagrin à avoir été obligé de voir cela.

Masamune pu sentir la fraicheur douce d'une main hésitante sur son front. L'acier tranchant de son œil palpita comme la lame d'une guillotine avant de tomber sur sa proie. Sanada Yukimura touchait sa peau. Il pouvait voir ses lèvres pleines murmurer quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas , son ouïe encore perdue dans les limbes dans lesquelles il suffoquait. Mais il eu la confirmation qu'il n'était pas l'un de ses mirages déments. Les battements affolés de son cœur se calmèrent peu à peu , alors qu'il revenait peu à peu dans le monde physique.

Ses sens s'éveillèrent peu à peu , animant d'un son les murmures autrefois muets du châtain. Entendre sa voix commença à briser sa peur. Il prononça alors son nom , d'une voix rauque et assoiffée. Questionnant. Les prunelles noisettes de Yukimura brillèrent lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Rassuré. Il lui posa un linge sur le front , tout en parlant d'une voix apaisante qu'il ne lui aurait jamais trouvée. Il expliqua pourquoi il était là , mais Masamune n'enregistrait pas ses paroles. Non qu'il soit encore dans un état second. C'était plutôt le fait qu'il s'en foutait complètement à ce moment-ci. Les doigts qu'il posa sur les lèvres frémissantes du Jeune Tigre en attestèrent.

Yukimura sursauta , et sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge. Masamune regardait sa propre main sans la voir. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de faire cela. Il voulu se retirer , mais la poigne incertaine mais pourtant ferme du cadet l'en empêcha. Il pouvait sentir le contact tiède de ses paumes autour de son poignet et de sa main. C'était rassurant. _Tellement rassurant_ ..

Leurs yeux ne s'était quitté lors de cet échange. Yukimura semblait quelque peu gêné par son propre geste , mais la conviction au fond de son regard était si vive qu'il était clair qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de son action. Il enleva presque au ralentit la main du brun , et la posa entre eux deux sur le futon. Cependant , Masamune enserra doucement ses doigts pour ne pas qu'il parte. Le regard de Yukimura s'agrandit brièvement , et il garda le contact étrangement rassérénant , pour lui et l'autre. Ils avaient tout deux conscience qu'une chose importante se passait , et Yukimura eu beaucoup de mal pour briser le silence clair et étrangement bruyant.

Ce fut une question franche et directe. Yukimura avait tendrement effleuré le cache sombre de son bandeau de sa main libre. Il y devinait toute la curiosité et la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui. L'envie de partager avec le châtain cette douleur fut plus forte que l'horreur de se montrer à lui sous son vrai jour. Alors il le laissa faire , sentant presque si légèrement ses doigts fins détachés le bandeau qu'il se prit à rêver désespérément que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Yukimura passa le bout souple de son index tremblotant sur la cicatrice grossière laissée par les fils refermant son orbite vide. Masamune se préparait à tout , sauf à ce que qu'il pose doucement ses lèvres sur la plus détestable de ses blessures.

_Le cœur de Masamune mourut avec plaisir dans ses entrailles._

Lentement , Yukimura se retira après ce qu'il paru une éternité à l'œil du brun. Il tremblait légèrement , surpris par le geste qu'il venait d'accomplir. Incertain et magnifique , le jeune homme le fixait encore les lèvres encore entre-ouvertes , arqué contre son corps. La lueur plantureuse des bougies se reflétait dans ses grand yeux luisants , transformant son regard en quelque chose de brûlant et pérennant. Les minutes s'écoulaient entre eux comme si elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être , à la cadence surnaturelle et avec une sensualité presque irréelle.

Masamune glissa alors ses doigts entre les longues mèches caramel de l'autre qui serpentaient sur la couverture , et le geste était aussi intime que celui que Yukimura avait accomplit plus tôt , si personnel qu'il pouvait avoir l'impression d'avoir lié son âme avec la sienne , et il se prit soudainement à rêver de pouvoir le posséder pleinement une seule et unique fois , à pouvoir sentir son corps chaud contre le sien , à lui perdre l'esprit de plaisir et à faire battre encore plus fort son cœur qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Son envie impérieuse devait vaciller dans son œil acier , car il vit les joues de Yukimura se teinter de pourpre dans la pâleur morte.

Cependant , il eu rapidement un sourire joueur et laissa docilement sa main suivre le fil roux jusqu'à sa nuque. La main de Masamune caressa le cuir chevelu fourni , remontant jusqu'à la naissance du front , s'abreuvant indolemment de la perception unique des mèches auburn qui coulaient sous sa paume tels une vivace rivière cuivrée. Il frôla ensuite légèrement la peau dépourvue du bandeau écarlate , ce même bandeau qu'il avait soutenu sa main blessée lors de leur première bataille côte à côte.

Se rappeler cette bataille lui ramena un sentiment vif dans sa poitrine creuse , et il comprit soudain que la pire chose qu'il pourrait venir à perdre à l'avenir , était tout simplement cela. Ce sentiment brûlant dans sa poitrine tel un sanctuaire en flamme. Ce sentiment animal et primaire qui convenait d'une part au Dragon , mais également à lui même. Quelque chose qui le ravivait , qui le faisait enfin se sentir pleinement entier , malgré les pertes terribles qu'il avait du subir. Une émotion donnée par une seule personne , par un unique guerrier. Par Sanada Yukimura.

Alors , lentement , et avec une infinie précaution , il inclina la douce tête du combattant vers son visage. Les prunelles marrons s'encrèrent sans retour possible dans le lac glacier avant de s'y immerger doucement quand leurs lèvres fébriles se rencontrèrent enfin. Et de s'y noyer voluptueusement à corps et à âme.

Ce moment fut comme une promesse éternelle entre les deux guerriers , une chose qu'ils ne romprait jamais. Un instant de calme plus qu'incertain , entre deux rudes batailles et des blessures nouvelles. Un engagement secret entre Sanada Yukimura et Date Masamune en vue de leur prochains combats et du reste de leurs existences. Les lèvres de Masamune remuèrent alors , cassant le baiser lascif et captant le regard fiévreux de Yukimura.

_Don't die_.

La bouche veloutée du plus jeune s'arqua en un léger sourire. Aucun des deux ne devait se le permettre. C'était une certitude.


End file.
